A variety of game machines in which a game progresses in response to a player's operation have been known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In a medal game machine, a game progresses by a simple operation of inserting a medal, and so age groups of players who play a game range from children to the elderly. However, contents of games are diversified, and so, for example, a medal game machine that requires a player to perform a complicated operation is also present.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2007-215778.